kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnknownChaser
UnknownChaser 21:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, thanks, but i been on KHW for awhile now lolz UnknownChaser 21:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i think thats why too,but im too lazy to made one/get one lolz and no its fine, im not offened UnknownChaser 22:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC)oh thanks,do u think u can make me one of the "Unknown"?? be really awesome if you can and yeah i saw them UnknownChaser 22:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ok thats fine, but when you can, its this image: "Cloak.jpg" with the quote to be "Nobody who is Somebody" and the color to be black and gray and thanks :D http://nomuraonkh.tumblr.com/post/937743826/358-2-days-post-release-famitsu-interview Nomura says that Xemnas looks about 30 and says nobodies don't age. —About how old is Xemnas? NOMURA: Nobodies don’t age; they exist as they were at the time of becoming a Nobody. He seems about 30 years old? I know what I'm talking about UnknownChaser 23:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ah yes i see, sorry about that, next time please put the interview in the ref section so we all know about it I LITERALLY just joined and barely know much about the site. If you teach me some things, I'll teach you some things. UnknownChaser 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) its not that hard, just look at the guide and also please put "~" x4 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC)" when posting on a talk pages so we know who you are If you're talking about the ~ x4 to make Hangon 11:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) , then O.K. I'll do it, but what do you want for your image on your user page with the stuff under it, I'll get on the talk bubble, and, uh where did the interview thing come from?!?! Hangon 11:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) UnknownChaser 18:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) right "~" x4 is what i mean, didnt know it was gonna do that lolz and i saw the talk bubble thing u made for me thanks, but can u do only the head of it, like how u did with your riku? thanks The code is, UnknownChaser|time=Time it is|text=Text you want, and put around it.Peace:)Hangon 19:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} 20:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} 21:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC)|text=No prob UC.}} appears in we only list the remakes if the enemy doesn't appear in the original.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Bubble Trouble }", or: "happy= }" when you publish it, I tried the code on my template page, but it didn't work, I'll need to look into this. 18:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} around it and the things inbetween time=time and mystery=text, and instead put the time on the 2nd time, or put ~ 5 times to make time automaticly there and words where text is, for your norm. 1, put text instead of mystery and for think put think instead of text or mystery, mine now for example, I put tell instead of text, Peace :).}} go back to TWTNW A long period of hate is worse than a long period of love. An eternal love is worse than eternal hatred Heyy Hi, Im RL. Nice to meet ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 22:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Info box Hi